Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms
by MissSexyRain
Summary: AU Vampire Knight and Prince of Tennis Crossover. Hanabusa Aidou is a beloved school idol that every girl has her sights set on. However, the handsome blonde can't seem to find love. It's another spring where the idol is alone until he meets…Rated T to be safe. {One-shot}


_Summary:_ _AU Vampire Knight and Prince of Tennis Crossover. Hanabusa Aidou is a beloved school idol that every girl has her sights set on. However, the handsome blonde can't seem to find love. It's another spring where the idol is alone until he meets…Rated T to be safe._

**Disclaimer: I do own Vampire Knight or Prince of Tennis. Vampire Knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei while Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.**

**Warnings: Fluff~ Un-beta-ed, OCCness?**

**Authoress: Inspired by HIGH4 & IU's song "Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms." I'm experiencing some writer's block when this popped into my head. Plus this song explains my non-existent love life at the moment. Lol I'm hoping this little fic is enjoyable and relatable to everyone—even with the strange pairing . I hope I got Seiichi's character right and he's not too OOC. Point it out to me if you have suggestions.**

* * *

**Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms**

Aidou walks down the street annoyed. It was a typical day at school that day. Many of his fangirls had showed up at his tennis match on campus slightly disturbing the players until the referees told them to be quiet.

Hanabusa Aidou is a respected genius in the classroom and on the tennis court at Tokyo University. He was in his first year at college with an engineering major. It seemed like almost every student knew his name and face despite the large number of students who attended the famous university. Aidou was also sure it was because his family members were famous as well. Aidou's mother owned the largest stock holding of Toyota, while his father owned stocks in Chanel. Not to mention his older sister and brother were famous international models. Their mix heritage of French and Japanese made all three siblings look exotic.

However, Aidou went a different route than his siblings. He was interested in sports and science. At one point he was going to be a doctor, but thought building new cars for Toyota as something less time consuming. Tennis was also his favorite sport and because of his wealthy family he'd been taking lessons since he was five. If his engineering plan didn't work out so well the genius could be a professional tennis player. He'd already had several sponsors come and talk to him about it.

Currently, Aidou was walking down the street away from campus and towards the shopping part of the city. After his match, the tennis genius was crowded by his fangirls. Of course the idol had flipped his longish blond hair and flashed his pearly white smile at them all, causing most of them to faint. After placating his fans and saying goodbye to his teammates, the blonde had decided to get away.

It was this awful spring turning his mood sour. While it was unknown (or maybe known because he doesn't hide it really) to the general public that he was bi-sexual, he has yet to find a partner. Don't get Aidou wrong! He's had a few girlfriends and a boyfriend in the past, but he has yet to find someone to really interest him. He was hoping with all the new people he'll meet at college that he would find someone. He's getting older and he is searching for a life partner, you know! Not to mention his parents are going to retire soon and pick him to take over their shares (since he was going to work for the company anyway).

While it true that Aidou shouldn't worry since he is only twenty and has plenty of time to look, the blonde could not stand that everyone around him seems to be a couple. Despite having tons of fangirls (who are not ugly by the way), the Idol cannot seem to find anyone who isn't after his wealth, fame, or body only.

Even now as Aidou walks the bustling streets of Tokyo couples pass by him. Old couples, young adult couples, people his parents' age, high-schoolers and **hell** even a few middle-schoolers passed by him holding hands.

With an annoyed sigh, Aidou then goes inside his favorite ice cream shop and orders some chocolate-chip ice cream on a cone. He sits at a table to wait on his ice cream and notes there are couples in the shop as well. There's a cute couple in the table in front of him. A girl with blonde hair and just enough makeup to accentuate her features is feeding (her boyfriend?) her partner rocky road ice cream with a spoon. The lucky guy takes the spoon with a smile. He's handsome with short black hair and tan skin. The blonde then gets up when his name is called. He takes a lick of his ice cream on the way out the door. Seeing a couple like that just makes his mood tank even more, and his ice cream isn't as good as it usually is.

An hour later the blonde steps into Starbucks and sighs. What did he ever do that was so wrong that he couldn't even find a decent _date_? Aidou smiles charmingly to the cashier and orders a simple vanilla latte. He goes and sits in a high-top table as his order is made. The handsome blonde turns his attention to the people walking outside. He can see a vague reflection of himself. Aidou takes in his features: bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair that went past his nape, slim build but muscular, and tall height. His features were attractive according to his fangirls. So, what was wrong?

Absentmindedly Aidou looks around the café, noting that there were couples sharing drinks as well. One couple in particular had two straws into a Frappuccino and were staring into each other's eyes as the sipped their drink. "Dammit." He says quietly. Aidou picks up his drink when the worker's call his name. He's going back to his dorm. He can't stand anymore lovey-dovey stuff today!

* * *

**{Saturday}**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning as Aidou came into his dorm room from the tennis courts. He'd just finish morning practice when his coach told them they would be having a hanami (Sakura viewing party) around noon. The idol had plenty of time to clean up and buy food for the party.

After washing with his cherry blossomed body wash (courtesy of his cousin Akatsuki), the blonde then went into his room. He had a private room so he didn't mind walking around in a towel to pick out an outfit. He chose simple black slacks with a bright blue shirt to match his eyes. He also picked out the black vest his parents had given him as a gift. Aidou dried off and lotioned up. After putting on his pieces of attire and combing his hair, he ordered six platters of sushi for the party. As he hung up the call on his cell phone, Aidou's hands hovered over the array of colognes on his bedroom dresser. Which should he go for? Ocean breeze? Night sky? Gucci?

* * *

**{With Yukimura}**

It was officially Saturday and Yukimura was convinced that the season spring hated him. The attractive bluenette sighed as he got off the phone with his best friend Sanada Genichirou. Spring just started, but again Yukimura is reminded that he is _alone_.

He's a freshman at Waseda University. He was popular because he and his best friend were some of the best tennis players that the school had. Not to mention that Yukimura was also in the gardening club, gaining favor from all the females in the club.

Yukimura has already landed Nike and Wilson as sponsors for his pro-tennis career. His best friend Sanada was also scouted but is interested in becoming a doctor instead. Because of his athleticism and charming looks, the bluenette had quite the number of admirers. However, that wasn't the only reason why.

Yukimura Seiichi is unnaturally beautiful (so he's been told by Gen). Yukimura has natural wavy dark blue hair that was soft as silk. His skin had also managed to remain pale throughout his years of tennis training as well, and there wasn't a scare on his body surprisingly. His facial structure was androgynous with more lines of masculinity. However, his kind dark blue eyes to match his hair made his allure more feminine.

Yukimura also comes from a wealthy family. His family owns Mikimoto (luxury jewelry) stores all over Japan and was slowly buying out the company. Yukimura could literally do any profession he would like just like his sibling. His younger sibling is currently a really popular model for harajuku fashion, and while it's not the ideal choice of career their parents would like at least she's trying to make her own money. Regardless of him being wealthy, Yukimura is not snobbish and is known around campus for his charity.

Despite these facts, the tennis genius has been single since high school. It was making him depressed. Yukimura had hoped with the new people he'd meet at college that he could find a partner. He was openly gay and knew he was attractive, so he didn't understand why he couldn't find a boyfriend. People are supposed to find new love in spring, right? Point blank and simple, Yukimura wanted a partner because he was feeling lonely. Although, he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Anyways, the tennis genius adjusted his outfit for the hanami. Yukimura had his long hair pulled into a high ponytail. He was wearing a white hoodie over a simple t-shirt and blue jeans. His teammates and coach should already be at a spot underneath the cherry blossom trees for a good spot. Yukimura was putting on his black sneakers when his phone beeped, alerting he had a text message.

_Come on slowpoke! –Ryoma_

Yukimura chuckled at his friend's impatience. He got up and locked the door on his way out of the apartment.

* * *

**{Meeting}**

Aidou and his teammates were quite drunk by the time people started to go home. They had all met for the hanami; everyone contributing to the food. His more mischievous teammates (Momoshiro, Takuma, Fuji and Eiji) brought alcohol, as everyone on the team was old enough to drink. However, even the pleasant buzz Aidou has from the sake cannot erase his irritation at all the couples surrounding them. Hanami were for all types of occasions during the spring but _especially_ for dates it seemed.

It was already 3pm when Aidou decided that he is too drunk to deal with his teammates or his feelings. The blonde was about to get up and leave when a heavenly voice called out to his teammate Fuji.

"Syuusuke!" Yukimura Seiichi called as he came closer to his friend's picnic blanket. "I didn't know you would be here today."

Fuji smiles. "Hey, Sei-chan. I didn't know you would be here today either." The tennis genius turns to his teammates that are still there (even the coach has left already). "This is my very close friend Yukimura Seiichi. He goes to Waseda" Fuji then asks after introducing, "Are you alone here Sei-chan?" He pats the empty space beside him as invitation.

Seiichi smiles and bows a little at everyone on the ground. He sits besides Fuji and says, "I wasn't—now I am. My teammates have gone home now. Even Gen left saying he had something to do."

"Ahh." Fuji makes a noise in understanding. "Well, if you're not ready to go home yet you can drink with us!"

Meanwhile, Aidou feels like his brain has left the building as he is trying not to drool at the delicious sight that is Fuji's friend. Takuma leans over and whispers, "He's cute." It doesn't make his situation any better.

As the day goes on, the Tokyo University tennis teammates learn more about Fuji's previous (and mischievous) schooling past by Yukimura and more about Yukimura himself. Aidou is completely enraptured and he knows he has a huge crush. Yukimura's laugh gives the blonde stomach butterflies and the other's smile is so lovely that it's hard to look away.

At some point, Aidou has reached his drinking limit and is cheerily laughing with everyone else. It starts to darken before everyone decides it's time to go home.

Yukimura gets up and stumbles into Fuji. The brown haired tennis genius laughs good-naturedly at his friend while asking, "You okay Sei-chan?"

"I'm a little too drunk I'm afraid." Yukimura laughs too.

"Come on, you can sway at my dorm." Fuji slightly slurs, showing how drunk he is. Everyone cleans up the remnants of the party and start to walk in a group together to the bus line.

Once they were back in the part of the city that housed their campus, Aidou announces, "Hey, I'm hungry so I'm going to get a pizza. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The blond waves bye as he starts to turn onto a different street that leads to his favorite pizzeria when a voice stops him.

"Hey wait, I'm hungry too~" A drunk Yukimura calls out. "Syuu~we should go with him."

Fuji chuckles. "I didn't bring anymore money with me." Syuusuke noticed how Aidou looked at his friend and decided to play cupid. The blonde would owe him big time later. "How about you go with Aidou? We live right beside each other in the dorm so he can bring you over after, ne?" Fuji shot the confused looking blonde a sly wink.

_Wow, thank you Fuji_. Aidou's heart was fluttering a little since he was going to spend time with his crush. _Now's my time to win him over!_ "Sure, I can bring him."

"Okay~" Yukimura thinks that since Syuusuke trusts Aidou enough to bring him back unharmed then he'll trust in the blonde as well. He knew self-defense anyway. "Shee you in a bit."

The two said goodbye to the others and walk in companionable silence. It doesn't take them long to get to the shop and they go inside. Aidou orders a simple cheese pizza, while Yukimura orders one with vegetables. The two sit down and chat while waiting.

Aidou manages to make the other laugh a few times. The blonde being the charmer he is doesn't forget to compliment Yukimura, earning a small blush from the other. They eat their pizzas and continue to chat.

It's 9pm by the time the two make it to the second floor of the dorm building. Yukimura is gushing with warmth and it shows in his rosy cheeks. Inside, Aidou is raising a fist in victory. It's the first step to getting to know the other.

Before they parted ways, Yukimura says, "Thank you Aidou-kun. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"No need to thank me." Aidou gives an award-winning smile. "I had a wonderful time as well."

Yukimura hesitates it seems to Aidou. But then resolve floods the deep blue eyes he's fallen for. "Yukim…" He cuts off as warm lips meld with his. Only one word could register in Aidou's mind. _Kiss_.

Yukimura didn't know if he should or not. But decided that the blonde was handsome, a gentleman, and clearly interested in men. With a new determination, Yukimura had leaned up and kissed the blonde tennis player. A sweet slow kiss. He was pleasantly surprised (and relieved) when the blonde responded.

Aidou responded happily once his brain caught up with his lips. It wasn't spring, love, or cherry blossoms; it was the beginning to something much more special.

* * *

**{Omake}**

Four months later…

Aidou and Seiichi were kissing slowly, tongues tracing over familiar territory. Yukimura moaned as Aidou ran a hand over the back of his bare thigh to grip a firm butt cheek. Both were currently naked underneath Yukimura's bed sheets. The bluenette had one leg over Aidou's hips and his pale arms were wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. He gripped Aidou's curly locks as his teeth tugged Aidou's bottom lip. Adiou's other hand was gripping his lover's hair as well. The blonde moaned as he started to push Yukimura back onto the mattress.

{The End}


End file.
